Måns I
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found extra character. , Palats Över Isen, Kiruna, Norrbottens län, Lappland, Sweden |marital = Married (only marriage, until death: years) |blood status = |Age = |Alias = |Title = * Konung av Magisk Sverige (King of Magical Sweden) * (casually) * Prins av Magisk Sverige (Prince of Magical Sweden, formerly, until 1890) * 3rd Hertig av Härnösand (3rd Duke of Härnösand, Magical Sweden, formerly, until 1890) |Signature = |Died = , Palats Över Isen, Kiruna, Norrbottens län, Lappland, Sweden (Oficially died from sudden illness, though his "illness" matched the symptoms of a poisoning by Tyrol Fire exactly, this is because he was administered a fatal dose by his own son, years old) |alias = * Måns Ráðúlfr Åke Steingrímr Frystström (full Name) * Your Majesty(form of address) * Mack (nickname) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′0″ |hair = Blond |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Edda Frystström (née Erlingursdóttir) (wife) * Ludvig V (son) † * Viveka Frystström (née Lehtimäki) (daughter-in-law) † * Hans Frystström (grandson) † * Janina Frystström (née Hochberg) (granddaughter-in-law) † * Viveka Wälderhals (née Frystström) (great-granddaughter) * Luitpold Wälderhals (great-grandson-in-law) * Krister Wälderhals (great-great-grandson) * Hanna Wälderhals (great-great-granddaughter) * Diana Frystström (great-granddaughter) * Clemens Frystström (great-grandson) * Lars Frystström (grandson) † * Sóley Ástridóttir (would-be granddaughter-in-law) * Dagný Frystström (great-granddaughter) * Njála Frystström (great-granddaughter) * Ardashir Frystström (née Tehrani) (great-grandson-in-law) * Nasrin Frystström (great-great-granddaughter) * Íris Frystström (great-great-granddaughter) * Saskia Hotchberg (great-great-granddaughter-in-law) * Ludvig VI (grandson) * Jytte Frystström (née Villadsen) (late granddaughter-in-law) † * Måns Frystström II (great-grandson) † * Dorete Frystström (great-granddaughter) * Adán Frystström (né Romero) (great-grandson-in-law) * Birgitta Frystström (great-great-granddaughter) * Hasse Frystström (great-great-grandson) * Oriol Frystström (great-great-grandson) * Sofia Frystström (great-great-granddaughter) * Robin Frystström (great-great-grandson) * Lucía Frystström (great-great-granddaughter) * Viktoria Solberg (née Frystström) (great-granddaughter) * Late great-grandson-in-law † * Great-great-grandkids * Eiji Solberg (great-grandson-in-law) * Magda Di Vèneto (née Frystström) (great-granddaughter) * Vespasiano Di Vèneto (great-grandson-in-law) * Ileana Di Vèneto (great-great-granddaughter) * Gabriel Eriksson (great-great-grandson-in-law) * Elettra Di Vèneto (great-great-granddaughter) * Mattias Di Vèneto (great-great-grandson) * Brigitte Vanhanen (late granddaughter-in-law) * Pernilla Frystström (granddaughter) * Isidoro San Nicolás (grandson-in-law) † * Nereida Frystström (great-granddaughter) * Varinia Frystström (great-granddaughter) * Sören Frystström (great-grandson) * François-Marie Di Vèneto (great-grandson-in-law) * Elvira Di Vèneto (great-granddaughter) * Other Children soon * Siiri Frystström (née Holopainen) (mother) † * Ludvig IV (father) † * Albin Frystström (brother) † * Annbjørg Frystström (née Vollan) (sister-in-law) † * tba * Siiri Frystström II (sister) † * |Animagus = Finnish Blue |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 12½, , tba |Patronus = Finnish Blue |House = |Loyalty = * Magical Community of Sweden (leader of) ** Swedish Ministry of Magic (presided over) ** Magical Swedish Royal Family (head of) *** Frystström Family (head of) * Västernorrland Valkyries (fan of) * Swedish National Team (fan of) * Holopainen Family * Frystström Family |job = Konung av Magisk Sverige (King of Magical Sweden, as of 1890) |hideg = ---- }} , Måns I (full name: Måns Ráðúlfr Åke Steingrímr Frystström), known to some close friends as Mack, (born - ) was the King of Magical Sweden, and was a . Category:Frystström Family Category:Swedish Ministry of Magic Category:Magical Swedish Royal Family Category:King of Magical Sweden Category:Magical Community of Sweden Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Purebloods Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Swedish National Team Fan Category:Swedish Category:Swedish Wizards Category:Duke of Magical Härnösand Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Wizards Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Murdered Category:Poison Victims Category:Tyrol Fire Poisonings Category:Holopainen Family Category:Assasinated Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass